Whatever Next?
by Skarla
Summary: A strange fic that came to me late at night... please forgive me. H/O Slash!


  Ooh!  I have had the best idea…. And I hope everyone else likes it as much as I do!  I've been rereading the Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone, and this idea just hit me!  I know perfectly well that Wood left at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, but I'm twisting the time line to suit myself, author's license!

  Harry stood, still covered in mud from Quidditch practice, staring out of his dormitory window at the rain.  I was coming down in sheets, the forest was a dark blur on the edge of the grounds and he could barely make out the greenhouses and Hagrid's hut.  He was shivering, standing there in his wet Quidditch robes, but he didn't move to get changed.  His Firebolt lay on the floor where he had tossed it when he came in.

  He didn't know what he was doing, staring out into the pouring rain like he was.  He only knew that he had made an astonishing discovery, and it would take time to get used to it.  It wasn't every day that you discovered that you were gay.  It wasn't that the idea was unusual to him; after all, he had just discovered that Sirius was gay last holidays.  And it didn't bother him.  But it took some getting used to.

  There was a knock on the door, and Ron poked his head around it.

  "You ok, Harry?"

  "Yeah."

  "Hey, why haven't you changed?  You must be freezing!  Pomfrey would have your head if she knew, specially since you had 'flu last week!"

  "Yeah, I guess."

  "What's so interesting out there, anyway?"

  "Nothing."

  Ron came over and looked out the window too.  The rain came down harder.  Ron wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

  "It's freezing, man!  Go and change, or I will tell Pomfrey!"

  "Ok."

  Moving stiffly, Harry took off his muddy strip and pulled his black school robed over his head.  He ran a hand through his hair, straightened his glasses, changed his socks and trainers and then headed back too the window.  Ron, who was sitting on his own bed, looked extremely worried.  He had come in to tell Harry some good news, but it looked like now wasn't the time.

  "Is it Sirius, Harry?  Have you got and owl or something?"

  "No.  He hasn't written."

  "Is it 'cos he hasn't then?  Are you missing him or something?"

  "A bit.  But that isn't it."

  "Is your scar hurting?"

  "No."

  "Then what is it?  A girl?"

  "No."

  "Look, Harry.  I wanted to tell you something… about me and Hermione."

  "What?" 

  Harry turned from the window, and sat on his bed.  Ron sighed in relief, and leaned forward.  His red hair flopped into his eyes, and he brushed it back impatiently.

  "Well, I asked her today, like you said I should."

  Harry looked interested, which was an improvement from emotionless, Ron though.

  "She said yes."

  Harry smiled.  "That's great!  When's the wedding?"

  Ron got up and punched him.  "There isn't gonna be one, you dork.  We're just going out."

  "Still.  Hey, that hurt!"

  "Sorry, man.  Oh, did you know?  I walked in on Dean and Seamus yesterday."

  "Huh?"

  "I think its safe to say that they are gay.  You win that bet.  How much do I owe you?"

  "Forget it.  I'd already seen when we betted, so it wasn't fair.  Or pretty."

  "Have you noticed how everyone seems to have gone gay?  I hope you'll stay with me!"

  Harry's face fell.  He looked at the floor and shifted a little.  "I can' t promise that," he whispered.

  "Not you too!  Well, that explains it.  Who is it?"

  "Promise you won't laugh or tell?"

  "Hey, I'm your best mate.  Of course I won't."

  "Wood." Harry's face was totally miserable.

 "Whatever next!" Ron cried!  "I'd never have thought it of you, Harry!"

  "Me neither," Harry said in a voice so miserable that Ron came over can hugged him awkwardly.

  "Are you going to tell him?"

  "Um… I dunno."

  "You should.  I dunno if Wood is gay though."

  "Can you find out for me?"

  "Ok, I'll ask around.  Um… hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you known?"

  "Since this Quidditch practice, when he was so pleased that he hugged me."

  "Oh.  Um… but he's hugged you before, hasn't he?  Just about every Quidditch match that we won." 

  "Yeah, but I didn't want him to stop.  Hell, I wanted more!"

  "Oh." Ron was blushing.  He shifted a bit, and Harry smiled forlornly at him.

  "It's ok, you don't have to know.  You can leave if you'd like, or we can talk about something else."

  "I really think you should tell him, you know?"

  "I will.  Someday…"

  Tell who what?" came a voice from the doorway.  It was Wood, his hair still wet from the showers.  He looked extremely handsome, and very tall.  Ron muttered something, and pushed past him on the way out.  He gave Harry a thumbs up behind Wood's shoulder before racing down the stairs.

  "Uh, hi." said Harry awkwardly.  "How long have you been there?"

  "Since the bit about being hugged after practice."

  "Oh."

  "Can I sit down?"

  "Sure."

  Wood sat next to Harry on the bed, looking very serious.  He sighed before he spoke, and twisted his hands together.  Harry, looking sideways at his profile, thought how handsome he looked.

  "Harry?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Hope you don't mind me asking, but are you gay?"

  "I'm not sure."

  "Oh." Wood thought for a minute, before saying, "What would you do if I kissed you?"

  "I dunno.  Kiss you back?  I wouldn't know until you did."

  "Oh."

  There was silence for a bit, and then Harry shifted and said:

  "Are you going to?"

  "Um… if you'd like."

  "I'd like," Harry said quietly.

  Wood turned to face Harry, his breathing had quickened slightly and his cheeks were flushed.  He ran a hand through his spiked up hair, getting it out of his eyes, before leaning in and kissing Harry softly on the lips.  It was like the world disappears, Harry thought distantly.  And there's no one but me and Wood – Oliver – in the world.  The kiss ended all too soon, and the world came back with a thump.

  "God Harry… you're a good kisser." Oliver said breathlessly.  His eyes were shining, and he looked sort of surprised.

  "Not so bad yourself, Oliver."

  The two boys smiled at each other, and kissed again.   It was better the second time, not so nerve-wracking, and not so gentle.  They pulled apart when the need for oxygen became urgent, panting slightly.

  "We should stop," said Harry, reluctantly.

  "Yeah…"

  Neither made any move to part.  They kissed again.  And again, and again.  Then they heard footsteps on the stairs, and leapt apart.  Ron came bursting in, looking very flushed with his red hair sticking up in all directions, looking as bad as Harry's.

  "Um… You guys better come down… otherwise you're gonna miss dinner." he gasped.

  "Oh!" said Harry and Oliver at the same time.  They rushed out the door, calling their thanks to Ron as they went.  Ron smiled secretively.  

  "It's clear now, Hermione, they've gone!" he called.

It's really odd; I usually cannot write a story without making it pages and pages long!  But with fanfic's, it seems easy to make it only a few pages.  Sorry for those who like longer fic's, there are a few longer one's in there, I promise!  I will carry on trying to make my stuff a mixture of long and short fic's, and I'm trying to find cool, but odd parings.  I LOVE Harry/Draco slash, I think those two would make a totally cute couple.  Hermione/Ginny is good too.  Harry/Ron is… believable, I suppose, although I am not the biggest fan of it.  Sirius and Remus totally goes, I can actually see that one happening in the books… but JK probably has enough problems without making them gay!  Still… ^_^ Love to everyone reading this, hugs and kisses to all.  Don't forget to review, just press the little button at the bottom, and tell me what you think!


End file.
